o início da verdadeira felicidade
by F190
Summary: Grissom está de volta em Las Vegas e um novo caminho se abrirá para ele e Sara -TRADUÇÃO EM PORTUGUES DA FIC THE BEGINNING OF TRUE HAPPINESS
1. Chapter 1

Catherine estava na sala de repouso lendo suas revistas femininas quando Sara chegou .

CW:bom dia Sara!

SS:ah o que o dia tem de bom?

CW:nossa alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo!

SS:desculpe!é que ultimamente eu tenho andado muito cansada e irritada .

CW:deve ser o trabalho você não descança nunca!mais mudando o assunto quando o Grissom vai voltar para Las Vegas?

SS:sexta feira .

CW:bom hoje é quinta feira...que tal você ir para casa e descançar assim quando seu marido chegar você vai ter uma aparência melhor do que esta agora .

SS:acho que sim..ah Cath posso fazer uma pergunta para você?

CW:a vontade!

SS:eu ultimamente tenho me sentido muito enjoada não sei..pode ser uma digestão ou gastrite por isso eu queria saber se você pode ir no medico comigo hoje .

CW:você tem sentido muitos enjoos,um pouco de dor de cabeça e o corpo cansado?

SS:é foi o que eu disse .

CW:ah Sara!não precisa mais ir no medico!

SS:porque?

CW:você está gravida!

SS:Gravida?é impossível!

CW:claro que é possível Sara!você è uma mulher nova e é casada e Grissom deve ser um homem viril!

SS:fica quieta!eu não quero ouvir mais nada!e não espalhe isso para ninguém porque eu não estou Gravida!

Sara saiu irritada com Catherine embora ela sabia que a loira tinha razão era bem possível ela estar gravida afinal não fazia muito tempo que ela e Grissom tinham ficado juntos . mais ela queria ter certeza da historia e foi ate a farmácia e comprou um teste de gravidez...ela chegou em casa e leu a informaçoes contidas no rotulo e foi ate o banheiro...ela estava torcendo para que saísse a cor azul mais por outro lado um lado dela estava torcendo para que saísse a cor rosa..ela imaginava uma vida com Grissom e um filho só deles e o quanto isso uniria a família mais também pensava que pelo seu histórico familiar ela nunca poderia ser uma boa mãe já que sua mãe nunca ensinou ser uma mãe de verdade . ela duelava todas as opçoes em sua cabeça ate que ela olhou para o teste em suas mãos .

SS:eu não acredito!

a campainha tocou e Sara saiu como louca imaginando ser Nick afinal ela tinha marcado com ele de irem ao tribunal para resolver um caso antigo que exigia que os csi em serviço naquele dia em que a inestigaçao foi concluída .

SS:um minuto Nick eu já vou!

GG:não acho que eu seja o Nick!

aquela voz que Sara conhecia tão bem a deixou assustada e antes que ela abrisse a porta decidiu que o melhor seria deixa-la trancada .

SS:Gil?o que faz aqui?a essa hora?você não viria a sexta feira?

GG:decidir vir mais cedo .

SS:ah bom eu...

GG:pode abrir a porta para mim querida?

SS:ah...um momento!

Sara correu tentando colocar uma roupa mais apresentável,porem por sua sorte a casa estava arrumada...ela pegou o teste de gravidez e colocou atrás do armário não queria que Grissom o encontrasse...após dar uma ultima olhada no espelho ela foi ate a porta e a abriu .

SS:oi!

GG:oi Sara!

SS:desculpe eu tenho que encontrar o Nick nos vemos mais tarde .

GG:ok eu entendo que você trabalha muito mais não vai me dar um beijo pelo menos?foram dois meses distante um do outro!

SS:não da tempo e afinal eu sei aonde os seus beijos vão me levar!

GG:vou tomar um banho estou muito cansado da viagem .

SS:ok te vejo mais tarde .

Sara saiu tão rápido que Grissom não pode acompanhar o balançar de quadris de Sara com os olhos . ela estava estranha e disso ele tinha certeza geralmente ela desmarcava tudo para ficar com ele e ele estava louco para ter a esposa nos braços e fazer amor com ela da forma mais amorosa que ela jamais imaginou...ele foi ate o banheiro e começou a se despir quando ele se bateu no pequeno armário do banheiro .

GG:droga!não me lembrava desse armário aqui,talvez Sara o tenha colocado .

um pequeno pacote preto caiu nos pés dele e ele o pegou e o abriu .

GG:teste de Gravidez?

Grissom o olhou e viu que o resultado ainda era visível .

GG:eu não acredito!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2- desculpe estar tão pequeno é que estava sem inspiraçao :(**

Sara encontrou Nick sentado a esperando do outro lado do tribunal .

NS:hey Sara!

SS:desculpe a demora Nick .

NS:tudo bem com você?

SS:sim estou um pouco preocupada...Nick você é o meu melhor amigo né?

NS:claro..bom depois do Greg talvez mais porque a pergunta?

SS:não conte para ninguém mais eu estou...gravida .

NS:Gravida?como assim grávida?como isso aconteceu?

SS:você nunca estudou sexualidade em biologia no ensino médio?bom eu vou explicar quanto um homem e uma mulher que se amam muito...

NS:eu sei como uma mulher fica gravida.

SS:então porque perguntou "como aconteceu?"

NS:bom é que o Grissom e você não se vem a dois meses e você não se envolveu com ninguém ultimamente .

SS:é só que eu estou com medo de que talvez o Grissom pense que o filho não seja dele por causa desse tempo que nós passamos longe .

NS:bom se ele não quiser bom... ele é um trouxa por não querer ter um filho com você!

SS:sério isso foi legal da sua parte Nick .

Nick e Sara entraram no tribunal . enquanto isso Grissom estava sentado no sofá ainda imaginando o que seria aquele teste...será que era o da Sara?mais porque ela não contaria para ele algo tão importante?...as horas passaram e Sara e Nick saíram do tribunal completamente exaustos .

NS:não temos casos hoje a noite então o que acha de comermos uma pizza?

SS:bem que eu queria mais o Gil voltou para casa.

NS:ele esta de volta?

SS:foi uma supresa para mim também.

Sara estava se preparando para entrar no carro quando Nick a impediu de entrar .

SS:algum problema Nick?

NS:na verdade existe Sar...posso entrar no carro com voce?

SS:ah..claro

Nick entrou no carro com Sara .

SS:então fala!

NS:a muito tempo existe um sentimento que eu não sei como suportar .

SS:ainda existem vestígios de sequestros que ficam em nós.

NS:não é sobre o sequestro...é sobre o meu coraçao..eu tentei ignorar esses sentimentos mais hoje eu vi que eles estão mais intensos do que nunca.

SS:sério?é sobre a Catherine?

NS:é sobre você!estou afim de você!

**CONTINUA**


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCEIRO CAPITULO-desculpe ultimamente venho tendo uma crise de falta de inspiração por isso os capitulos tem estado tão curtos ultimamente :(  
><strong>

Sara ficou parada pasma olhando para o nada ainda tentando asimilar o que estava acontecendo .

NS:você esta bem?

SS:eu ainda estou pensando sobre certos assuntos .

NS:eu sei que foi meio repentino mais Sara eu não consigo mais esconder esse sentimento por você.

SS:você deve estar confuso Nick...

NS:não estou confuso Sara!eu sei o que eu estou sentindo e te peço por favor fique comigo!

SS:Nick eu estou gravida do Grissom!

NS:eu estou completamente apaixonado por você e eu não me importo de quem você esta gravida!

SS:mais acontece que eu estou casada com o Grissom!eu vou sair daqui você precisa de um tempo para por isso tudo em ordem!

Sara saiu do carro e foi embora andando Nick ficou parado pensando que na verdade ele havia se declarado para Sara e ela estava tao confusa quanto ele . como o tribunal era perto da casa de Sara meia hora depois a morena estava em casa e quando abriu a porta viu Grissom em pé com apenas uma bermuda em uma mão segurando uma garrafa de chapagne e na outra o teste de gravidez .

SS:o que esta acontecendo?

GG:o testes mostrou positivo para Gravidez...me diz que ele não é seu.

SS:ah aonde você o achou?

GG:isso não vem ao caso...de quem é esse teste?

Sara respirou fundo e se aproximou de Grissom com medo da reaçao dele .

SS:Gil...esse teste é meu!

GG:o que?

SS:eu sei que parece estranho já que nos encontramos a apenas dois meses atrás mais eu não sei como talvez quando fizemos amor da ultima vez eu estivesse fértil e não estávamos usando proteçao .

GG:você passou no medico para saber quantos meses?

SS:suponho que seja dois meses o tempo desde nossa ultima relaçao sexual .

GG:e você não me contou nada?

SS:eu não sabia...

GG:como uma mulher sabe que não esta gravida Sara?você não sentia enjoos ou desejos estranhos?

SS;Gil eu estava muito ocupada trabalhando para perceber essas coisas!mais porque você esta tão bravo comigo achei que você iria gostar de saber que estou Gravida!

GG:sabe porque eu estou bravo?porque você não me contou sobre essa criança que eu não tenho nem certeza que é mesmo minha!

SS:do que você esta falando?

GG:eu li as cartas Sara!

SS:que cartas?

GG:do tal de John Edward!que é ele?

SS:é um amigo meu que me ajudou no caso de uma garota morta a um mês atrás .

GG:bom "eu estou impressionado com sua beleza" e "você é incrível!acho que estou apaixonado por você" parecem palavras de um amigo?

SS:Gil por favor me ouve ta legal?eu nunca trai você!eu sempre foi fiel a você!você querendo acreditar ou não esse filho que eu carrego em mim é fruto meu e seu!

Sara se afastou dele completamente arrasada duas noticias bombasticas num dia só...Grissom negando o filho que eles tinha tido juntos e Nick declarando seu amor por ela era demais para Sara aquentar...porem não era tudo a morena olhou para a janela quanto um carro apareceu na porta de sua casa e um musica romântica começou a tocar .

GG:Endless love?essa musica era a nossa musica lembra?

SS:lembro ela estava tocando no dia em que você me deu o nosso primeiro beijo e quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez .

Grissom se aproximou de Sara odiava brigar com a morena e se aproximou dela porem o carro parou de tocar a musica e ela viu Nick sair do carro e pegou um megafone e começou a falar .

NS:Sara me dá uma chance para que o nosso amor possa florescer eu te amo com todas as fibras do meu ser!fica comigo!

**CONTINUA**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUARTO CAPITULO**

_Grissom ficou olhando para Sara e a morena ficou de boca aberta não sabia qual era o pior naquele momento ._

_GG:Sara você quer me explicar isso?_

_SS:eu não sei como te explicar ._

_GG:deveria ter descoberto que você e Nick tinham alguma coisa._

_SS:o que?eu e o Nick?você deve estar louco ._

_Grissom se aproximou de Sara que estava parada encostada na parede ._

_GG:eu sei que fui negligente com você...afinal nós só nos vemos apenas uma vez por mês...mais não precisava procurar carinho e atenção nos braços de outro homem ._

_SS:Gil eu não procurei carinho nos braços de outro homem!eu te amo e não trairia você nunca!ainda mais esperando um filho seu!um filho nosso que eu e você fizemos juntos!_

_GG:Sara!pare de mentir para mim! admita como mulher que você me traiu e o pior me traiu com um dos meus melhores amigos!_

_SS:eu vou respirar um pouco para não te enforçar!vou estar na casa da Catherine! se você se lembrar de onde a casa dela fica pode ir lá quando a cabeça esfriar!_

_Sara saiu da casa batendo as portas a sua frente . Nick ainda estava lá fora porem Sara nem mesmo deu atenção para o moreno e passou sem nem mesmo dar um oi para ele . Sara pegou o carro e foi embora para a casa de Catherine . Catherine estava tomando um grande sorvete de chocolate quando ouviu o barulho da campainha ela rapidamente foi abrir a porta ._

_CW:Sara?o que faz aqui?_

_SS:um oi serviria muito bem!_

_CW:ok vamos recomeçar...oi Sara tudo bem?...o que você faz aqui?_

_SS:não era bem assim que eu esperava mais vindo de você...posso entrar?_

_CW:claro entra...quer sorvete de chocolate?_

_SS:acho que vou precisar de uma pilha de sorvetes._

_CW:aff então a situaçao esta feia!_

_Sara entrou na casa da loira e sentou-se no sofá...Catherine pegou um pote de sorvete e entregou a Sara junto com uma colher grande ._

_CW:então me conta o que aconteceu...porque o único motivo para um mulher enterrar o rosto em um sorvete ou em um chocolate é quando a situaçao esta terrível!_

_SS:ok!ontem eu fiz o teste de gravidez e deu positivo...eu estou gravida..mais o Grissom chegou em casa e ficou furioso por eu não ter contado a ele sobre a minha gravidez e para piorar o Nick se declarou para mim no tribunal e depois ele apareceu na casa minha e do Grissom e levou um megafone e se declarou mais ainda para mim o Grissom ficou com raiva e eu tive que sair para esfriar a cabeça ._

_CW:uau!dà para você resumir essa historia de novela mexicana?_

_SS:escuta aqui...você vai me ajudar ou vai tirar sarro da minha cara?_

_CW:ok o eu vou ajudar._

_SS:como?_

_CW:eu não sei mais quando souber te aviso!_

_SS:ah pensei que você iria me ajudar mais parece que você não ajuda nem mosca!_

_CW:eu não sou boa em relacionamentos!_

_SS:deveria ter imaginado!tchau Catherine!_

_Sara saiu da casa de Catherine completamente confusa mesmo que Catherine não tivesse ajudado ela descobriu por si só que estava em um triângulo amoroso..em sua própria novela mexicana ._

_NS:Sara!_

_SS:AH!CARAMBA VOCÊ ESTA ME PERSEGUINDO?_

_NS:me escuta por favor ta bom?_

_SS:me da um motivo para eu confiar em ouvir voce?_

_NS:eu não sei apenas que somos grandes amigos ou melhor grandes amigos!_

_SS:ok mais se você me disser:"eu te amo" eu vou correr e não vou olhar para trás!_

_NS:nao eu quero apenas conversar com você...vamos conversar enquanto comemos um lanche rápido?_

_SS:ok._

_Os dois foram para uma lanchonete um pouco distante de tudo e de todos na beira da estrada que dividia o estado de Nevada com o do Arizona ._

_NS:vou querer dois sanduiches vegetarianos e dois sucos de morango com leite ._

_Garçom:claro senhor já volto com os pedidos._

_NS:então...Grissom falou comigo._

_SS:ele puxou sua orelha?_

_NS:ele me contou sobre o amor de vocês coisa que eu já sabia...me contou do filho de vocês dois me fez algumas perguntas sobre eu e você e é claro que eu neguei...não estamos juntos nunca tivemos...é capaz de nunca ficarmos juntos._

_SS:Nick eu conheço uma amiga que esta disponível par um relacionamento com um cara lindo como você._

_NS:acontece que mesmo que eu tenha outra pessoa eu não vou deixar de pensar em você querida!eu ultimamente tenho sentido sentimentos muito intensos por você ._

_o Garçom entregou os pedidos e Nick voltou a olhar para Sara ._

_SS:Nick!_

_NS:por favor Sara apenas me deixa falar...Sabe no início era apenas uma atraçao simples por uma colega de trabalho nos trabalhavamos juntos por muito tempo e você sabe o que acontece quando um homem e uma mulher passam muito tempo juntos ._

_SS:eu sei mais isso não faz jus com a gente poxa!eu sou casada!_

_NS:eu sei!esta escrito nos dez mandamentos "não cobiçar a mulher do próximo" mais esta sendo difícil cumprir esse mandamento...esse sentimento floresceu e eu não sei como explicar eu sempre te vi como uma grande amiga como uma das minhas irmãs mais agora eu estou completamente apaixonado ._

_SS:Nick eu estou confusa com tudo isso estou sentindo umas coisas que eu não sei o que significam ._

_NS:eu sei o que è...todos os sentimentos aparecendo de uma vez fazendo uma confusão em sua mente...eu tentei a muito custo ignora-los mais nao consegui...e agora eu estou nesse dilema ._

_Sara ficou parada não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer quando o lanche terminou em silencio Sara se aproximou do rosto de Nick e colocou uma mao sobre o rosto dele acariciando de leve ._

_SS:eu não sei se estou fazendo certo mais eu não sei mais o que meu coraçao quer ._

_NS:o que você quer dizer com iss..._

_antes que Nick terminasse a frase Sara o puxou para um beijo doce...um beijo que Nick nunca esperou vir de Sara..o toque macio dos lábios dela a língua dela lutando contra a dele..os corpos começando a ficar juntos...Sara estava com o corpo leve assim como Nick,mais sabia que aquilo era errado mais ela não queria parar o beijo..muito menos Nick ._

**CONTINUA**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sara se separou apenas quando sua respiração parecia ter acabado..Nick ainda ficou olhando para ela,foi um beijo inesperado e um beijo que ele estava louco para que acontecesse e que finalmente aconteceu ._

_SS:Nick me desculpa não sei porque eu agi assim!_

_NS:eu sei porque eu agi assim..dessa não podemos mais negar que estamos apaixonados um pelo outro ._

_SS:hey um minuto Stokes!minha cabeça esta muito confusa para falarmos disso!_

_Sara se levanta sem ao menos dizer tchau para Nick e isso o deixa muito confuso mais dessa vez ele não se atreve a ir atrás de Sara como das outras vezes..Sara sentasse no carro e começa a chorar..ela não sabia o que fazer,havia beijado seu próprio amigo e na cabeça dela aquele beijo tinha sido uma traição para com o seu marido o que ela ia fazer?  
>ela não tinha coragem de ir ate a casa dela encarar Grissom..não depois do que fez . ela decidiu ir ate o lab conversar com Catherine..agora que elas estavam se tornando otimas amigas e as vezes Catherine sabia dar bons conselhos . ela entrou no lab e Catherine estava comendo um pote de sorvete .<em>

_SS:Catherine!preciso falar com você._

_CW:o que eu fiz dessa vez?_

_SS:nada preciso de sua ajuda..você quer parar de comer esse sorvete!e presta atenção!_

_CW:ok ok calma Sara você é tão impulsiva!o que aconteceu desta vez?_

_SS:acontece que eu estou gravida e você sabe dessa parte..e de toda a essa novela mexicana que você conhece tão bem!_

_CW:e eu sei...mais o que aconteceu de tão ruim assim?_

_SS:eu beijei o Nick ._

_CW:você o que?beijou o Nick..espera foi no rosto,na boca ou no corpo?voce não fez sexo com ele também ou fez?ele beija bem?porque o Nick fica sempre se gabando de ser um conquistador ._

_SS:CATHERINE!quer prestar atenção no que eu quero dizer caramba!_

_CW:ok..então você e o Nick fizeram oba..oba!mais não dizem que sexo faz mal para a formação do bebe ainda mais se o cara tem um..._

_SS:CALADA CATHERINE!EU NAO FIZ SEXO COM O NICK EU APENAS DEI UM BEIJO NELE FOI SO ISSO!_

_CW:nossa meus ouvidos quase estouraram eu já entendi você não fez oba-oba com o Nick..então porque esta com todo esse escândalo?ta parecendo a sirene do carro do Brass!eu não sei o que você pode fazer com essa situação ._

_SS:nem eu..eu trai o Grissom!_

_CW:você não o traiu tecnicamente..mais se eu fosse você eu conversava com ele sobre isso ._

_SS:não tenho coragem de olhar na cara dele e disse isso!_

_CW:bom só posso dizer uma coisa...você esta num barco sem volta!trair um homem já é ruim ainda mais com o amigo mais próximo dele!_

_SS:sabe do que mais?não sei porque eu dou atenção aos conselhos de uma mulher que vive tomando sorvete!_

_CW:ele é light sabia!_

_Sara saiu sem nem mesmo parar para ouvir Catherine explicar sobre as calorias do sorvete..sua cabeça estava atordoada..a questão era o que ela falaria para Grissom agora..ela entrou no carro e foi para casa porem sentia muito medo da reação dele ao que ia ouvir ...  
>Sara abriu a porta e respirou fundo..essa ia ser difícil,porem para a surpresa de Sara..Grissom estava parado em pé na frente do sofá .<em>

_SS:Gil nós precisamos conversar ._

_GG:eu vi Sara!porque você fez isso?_

_SS:fiz o que?_

_GG:eu já sei o que você quer me falar Sara!pode começar a se explicar..._

_SS:ok não__ posso fugir disso..tudo começou..._

**CONTINUA**


End file.
